


「Beautéye」

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *自述，会很无聊*狗血无三观*xing转自动避雷*18x





	「Beautéye」

-  
“把所有停不下的言语都变成秘密 关上了门  
莫名的情愫啊 请问 谁来将它带走呢”

我的姐姐呢？你不要我了吗，你带我走吧，你救救我吧……  
-

我是家里的独生子，但我有一个大我五岁的表姐打小就喜欢带着我玩，很小的时候我还穿过姐姐的旧衣服，后来因为一些变故我被寄养在姐姐家里大约三四年的时间，直到升了初中我才被接回自己家，在我的印象里，十二十三岁的记忆大概是，清晨准时到来的送奶工，和姐姐一起上学时牵着我的手，酷夏的傍晚在院子里洗冷水澡时姐姐在一旁的笑声，姐姐悠扬的笛子声和一坐就咯吱咯吱响的木质大床，以及很早很早就有的在那张床上做过的有关姐姐的旖旎的梦。

我心里的姐姐是柔软又坚强的。小时候为了教训欺负我的皮猴子而被报复甩了一身修改液的姐姐一声不吭的拿低年级的小木凳给他开了瓢，因为这件事姐姐被撤了大队长的袖章，晚上姐姐脱了衣服被姑姑清洗皮肤上沾上的修改液，我在旁边憋泪憋的难受，小时候觉得能当大队长是天大的事，被撤职是比给人开了瓢见了血更严重的事，我后来努力的也想戴上那个三道杠的袖章可能就是那件事的后遗症。

家里人总说我们姐弟俩感情真好，其实从我从姐姐家搬走后的这些年里我们会时常见面，放假时总会凑在一起，互相分享我们不在彼此生活里时发生的新鲜事，她关心我回家后过的好不好，学校生活有没有比较顺利，我还记得我有段过的很辛苦的时间，那时姐姐说：“我只想你以后能过的开心幸福，姐姐会养你。”看吧，她真的善良的不像话，她总觉得那些生活的苦难不是我本该承受的，她怜悯我却没给我施舍者趾高气昂的感觉，我单方面认为她是发自内心的疼我。姐姐总是先我了解到很多外界的变化，她的思维方式，做事方法以及很多观念都潜移默化的影响了我，后来我想我大部分性格的养成都是因为姐姐。

-

我时常想相差五岁并不是问题，只是时间总因为那四分之一的血缘关系而不宽恕我，即使我并不觉得爱上自己的姐姐是种罪过，我向着姐姐的成长轨迹努力，我努力当上了大队长，上了她那间入学标准十分严苛的中学，只是当时姐姐已经在外地读高中了，而比起从姐姐家搬走不能时常见面更让我难以接受的是在外地读高中的姐姐谈了第一个男朋友，三年，第二个男朋友，一年，第三个男朋友……后来成了我的姐夫。

我至今都记得姐姐在刚跟现在的姐夫谈恋爱时跟我通了一通长达三个半小时的电话，在我高三那年的冬天，我握着手机站在小区楼下的小湖边，听着姐姐很温柔很开心的讲：“诶其实我舍友都说他没那么帅啦，可是我就觉得他很帅，他还自己成立了一个公益救助社团，他每年都拿奖学金，很自律是个很好的人，只是他明年读博士就要去其他地方了，嗯……只有这点不喜欢。”那天晚上我明白了很多事情，包括十二月的夜可以那么冷，怪不得我们这都没什么流浪汉呢，你看我还有心思考虑流浪汉的生活，应该说明我没那么难过吧，包括人在寒冬的晚上长时间保持一个姿势真的有可能被冻僵，包括创伤后应激后遗症可能不只是会在遭遇重大死亡事故时发生，至今为止我见到小区那片湖都要躲着走。

呵，去你妈的男朋友，去你妈的五年。

高考结束我如愿以偿考到了姐姐的大学，我大一，姐姐研二，那是一座北方的重工业城市，因为早年间的一些发展使得整个城市面貌呈现出一种诡异的交错，棕黑色的旧工业厂房和干净的玻璃外壳写字楼交错坐落，是种别样的城市文化。开学前我独自坐火车来到这里，位于市中心的老高铁站距离学校并不远，转过几趟公交我终于到达了学校，这是我新的开始，我满怀期望的独自离家一意孤行的要追求那不为外人所了解的幸福，事实是那终于又重叠的两年时间里，我过的真的很开心。暂时没有了姐姐异地男友的阻碍，我大学的前两年时光里随心所欲的跟姐姐在一起，那时候待得最久的地方就是姐姐实验室的自习室，我对姐姐的专业并不感兴趣，但为了能时常泡在她的实验室里，我向她的导师表现出了对学科极大的热情，以至于得到了一份实验室助理的工作。实验室其他人因为姐姐的缘故对我也很照顾，“优秀的人的弟弟应该也差不到哪里去”，人们总是这么想的，有人会说：“你们姐弟俩长得真像，长得好看性格好又这么聪明，真让人喜欢。”

“姐姐喜欢我吗？”  
“姐姐打小就喜欢你呀。”

你总是这样，没有刻意表现出需要我也并不拒绝我的存在，你比我坦荡的多，那两年里我几乎无时无刻不想缠着姐姐，我装作刚成年因为缺少家庭教育有点不谙世事的样子，想姐姐什么都能对我说，照顾我疼我，没错，当时的我就是想装作她身边的一只小白兔，或者说用苦肉计把姐姐束缚在我身边，瞒天过海遮掩住那点不堪的心思，虽然有点狭隘但那可是为了我的姐姐，我柔软的姐姐，被多少人惦记的姐姐。只是那些我自以为天衣无缝的假装，怎么骗得过她，从小到大只有她最了解我了。

-

我毕业那年姐姐也刚从国外完成博士学位回国，姣好的长相，讨喜的性格，别人望尘莫及的实力以及一份顺利拿到的很好的offer，当然，还有她同样完美的男友。只是，比姐姐回国带来的喜悦更早来到的是她已结婚的消息，比结婚更让人难以接受的是姐姐已有身孕，呵，他妈的。晚上家庭聚餐的饭桌上，姐姐被父母和姐夫的父母围着关切的询问近况，他们所有人以及姐姐肚子里那个，他们，才是真正的一家人，是有烟火气完整的会被众人艳羡和祝福的一家人。我说不清是鼻腔酸痛更难受还是一杯杯白酒入喉带来的灼烧感更难受，但不管哪种生理痛都比不上他们一家人有说有笑在一起的画面带来的刺激更难受。

酒过三巡，两边的家长坐在一起热络的联络感情，姐姐终于抽出身坐到了我身边，我打赌姐姐不会看不出我那时的状态有多差劲，但她还是用她多情的眸子盯着我，问我：“过的怎么样？”语气听着是很久不见的关切，以及少了那么几分的包容，为什么呢，我长大成人了我开始工作了我就不是你的弟弟了吗？你已经不再拿我当那个你看着长大有点可怜的弟弟看了吗？也或者只是单纯的因为我身上难闻的酒精气味引起了她孕期的生理性反胃，我红着眼睛不知所措，从小到大我都不需要刻意讨好她，好像她对我好就是应该的，以至于我无法很好的应对这样的场面，最后我也只是拿出早已准备好的礼物塞进她手里后便匆匆离开。被夏天晚上仿佛蒸笼一样的热气包围了一路，我的酒精也散发出一些，回到独居的公寓我又开了听莫吉托，苏打和薄荷的爆破感完全压住了朗姆酒的烈，但此刻我更想要纯正的朗姆，这种喝不醉的体质对我简直是种折磨，我也很想醉一回，喝醉以后我的幻觉里会不会有姐姐来照顾我……

-

早餐时候炉灶上有咕噜咕噜响着的小奶锅，锅边是踩着矮凳够上层橱柜里毛毛虫面包的姐姐，因为手臂上扬而显出的一节细腰和微凸的蝴蝶骨，那时候姐姐还很执着的留着短发，男生那样的短发，后脑勺圆乎乎的，碎发的边际都齐齐整整，像她的人一样干净整齐。最近总是想起儿时的场景，医生说我最好不要再一个人住下去了，谈场恋爱或者跟家人朋友一起，说起来时机也总是赶的这么寸，姐姐的大儿子还没到送幼儿园的年纪，第二个孩子就出生了，姐夫因为工作原因要在国外呆半年左右的时间，我就在这时鬼使神差又带点刻意的搬进了姐姐家里，房子里都是姐姐和那个奶娃娃的气味，真好啊，哪怕是那个两个孩子我也是羡慕的，姐姐爱他们，理所当然的爱他们，孩子们从她的身体里汲取养分，姐姐用她温柔又强大的身体养育着那两个小生命，她不知道的是我也需要她，她其实也一直在养育着我。

以前我总是企图窥探她的生活，现在我们暂时生活在一起，她的生活完整的暴露在我面前，我习惯看她在厨房忙碌，系着半身围裙拿着锅铲的她跟十几岁时给我煮奶的姐姐别无二致，或许因为两个宝宝的原因让她凭添了一些母性的东西，已经留长的黑发总是松散的挽在脖颈后，耳边一丝一缕的秀发都灵动勾魂，她端出一盘煎蛋对我不好意思的笑：“我对做饭实在是不太感冒，不如晚上去外面吃吧，我实在不知道做什么了。”我的傻姐姐啊，就算每天都是番茄炒蛋我也愿意。

有份文件落在家里趁午休时间我匆匆赶回来取，没想到正好撞到姐姐在给小儿子哺乳，我从门缝里看着姐姐慵懒的靠在床头松软的大抱枕上，宽松的绸缎睡衣只系了下面两颗扣子，露出的一只乳房正被我的小侄子用力的吮吸着，另一只在睡衣的掩盖下只微微显现出饱满的形状，姐姐的脖子上还挂着她刚回国时我送的那颗钻石吊坠…小婴儿大约是吃饱了，用姐姐的乳头磨他没长牙的牙床，姐姐只微微皱眉，顺手拍拍儿子的屁股哄着他松口，擦了擦满是口水的乳头，重新系上了睡衣扣子，睡衣胸部的位置已经湿了一小片，原来我不在家的时候姐姐都不穿内衣啊。一整个下午我满脑子都是姐姐饱满柔嫩的胸脯和那颗被侄子吮吸的艳红的乳头，开会时我一直走神，想象着自己也被姐姐抱在怀里喂奶，姐姐的乳汁就是我的解药。晚上回家我躲在自己房间里打飞机，像想发泄什么一样撸的生疼，而姐姐对我的心思却全然不知，她总是那么坦然。

我的身体对姐姐一直有着渴望，刚孕育过新生命的姐姐身体丰腴皮肤细腻，哪里都是软的，乳房一看就很美味，微微凸起的小肚子一定也是软乎乎的，因为孕育撑起的胯骨显得腰身线条更加流畅，裸露的皮肤上点缀的痣都显得小巧可爱……我的身体和思想都疯狂的想要触碰她，想捏她的软肉想咬一口她的屁股蛋儿想埋在她的奶子里再也不理我糟糕的人生，我想和她做爱，不管什么时候在家里的所有房间做爱，想…在姐夫面前艹他的妻子，姐姐只要舒服的躺着由我卖力就好，感受着她身体内部的柔软湿热，一边抽送着给她愉悦一边喝她的奶，要她求饶最后射在她白嫩的大腿上，亲吻遍她全身因为一点摩擦就变红的部位。

医生，我还有救吗？

-

“这么窄小的一条缝是怎么生出两个孩子的？”我边说边用手指向那神秘的更深处探索，姐姐刚从睡梦中醒来仿佛受到了极大的惊吓，她边推搡着我又怕吵醒小儿子不敢用力，我趁机扯下她的吊带裙，手指毫无章法的在她身体里胡乱挑逗，姐姐红着眼睛哀求我只是让我的欲望更加浓厚，我急切的抓起姐姐的小手放在我鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，按着她给我撸，我像初经人事的毛头小子一样只想快点进入姐姐的身体感受她的包容和体谅，我不管不顾的插进她的身体，在她雪白的肌肤上掐出一个个红印子，她咬着自己的手指流泪，嘴里传出夹杂着几声呻吟的小声呜咽，两颗乳球随着我暴戾的动作在我眼前晃来晃去，我对那两颗乳房有着近乎虔诚的感情，我像婴儿般趴进姐姐怀里，同身下孽根的暴戾动作不同的，我轻柔的揉捏它们，嘴唇含住乳头只轻轻的舔舐，这时我又想到要是我也是姐姐的孩子该多好，只是孩子不会这样艹自己的母亲的，弟弟也不会，可我还是这样做了。姐姐被我干的湿淋淋的，结束时我抱着姐姐枕在她的肚皮上喘息，姐姐动了动身子推开了我背过身去，她又在哭了，我叫她珠儿，她停了很久终于对我说：“我是你姐姐。”，是对我出格行为的控诉还是不满于我叫她的名字，或许两者都有，我突然很想问她你真的有喜欢过我吗？

“姐姐喜欢我吗？”  
“姐姐打小就喜欢你啊。”

那时不是明明这样说的吗？

-

“你真的不能再这样下去了，去交朋友或者找份正经工作融入到集体中，你知道你已经有三年多的时间没有过正常的社交生活了吗？作为你的心理医生我真的很担心你的精神状态……不然试着找找还有没有其他家人？……诶？我记得你不是有个在国外的姐姐吗？出去后没再回来过吗？要不要试着联系下？”

**Author's Note:**

> 捉虫时考虑到第一人称的“我”精神的问题，有些语句错误或许更符合人设，未进行大量修改，如有阅读不便请谅解！


End file.
